


Not a Good Day

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: V. Legacy [2]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Good Day

written by Laura Boeff

 

  
Ace Cooper indulged in an act that he had not committed in years.  
 He pouted.  
 This.. was not fair. Not in the very, infinitesimal least was it fair.  
 Cosmo, however, thought it was the greatest thing since sliced bread.  
 “It isn’t funny,” he groused, brow having formed a permanent brooding scowl, arms crossed tight over his chest.  
 Said red-haired receiver of his complaint just grinned all the more, delivering a soda and some chips to snack on to the coffee table before him.  
 “Yes, it is,” Cosmo chuckled, the teen, much to Ace’s disappointment, keeping safely out of swiping distance. Not that Ace couldn’t magical trip him or something, but right now...  
 Well...  
 The pain was just to much for him to even consider casting. Not that it was agonizing, no. No, the pain had taken the form of a deep throbbing ache in him that flared to a rude stabbing jab whenever he so much as twitched!  
 “There is nothing humorous about this situation,” he went on darkly. Cosmo laughed, and, for a moment, Ace entertained thoughts of suitable torture for his partner.  
 “Oh come on, Ace. You’ve got admit, it could have been worse,” Cosmo argued cheerfully, wandering out of his view. “I mean, it isn’t like the injury is life-threatening.”  
 No. No it wasn’t. It was surely fatal to his ego though, and any chance of a good mood for the next several days.  
 “Still not funny.”  
 Cosmo suddenly popped back into view, leaning over the couch into his line of sight.  
 “Sorry, Ace, but this is hilarious.”  
 “It is not!” It wasn’t, it wasn’t, it wasn’t. Ace was sure it wasn’t! There was not the slightest thing funny about his current situation.  
 “It is!” Cosmo retorted just as loudly and with laughter in his voice. Then the laughter turned to a teasing snicker. “Want me to invite Mona over? She could kiss it and make it better.”  
 “You’re just loving this aren’t you?” Ace ground out, face going red at the thought of Mona and her lips coming anywhere near his injury. “And don’t you dare breath a word to Mona if you cherish breathing, buddy!”  
 Cosmo let out a happy snort as he flopped into the easy chair across from his partner, content that Ace was situated on the couch. Ace glared at him and Cosmo grinned right back.  
 Not fair!  
 Cosmo smiled and fished up the remote sliding it across the table within Ace’s easy reach.  
 “Relax, bro. The doctor said you could be up and about like normal in a day or two,” the teen said pleasantly. “So you might as well relax and enjoy being pampered for awhile.”  
 “I do not want to be pampered!”  
 “So I noticed.” The complaint did nothing to alleviate the smile on Cosmo’s lips. “But, unless you do want Mona to find out, you’ll have to put up with Nurse Cosmo for a couple more days, bud.”  
 Ace fumed. Fumed and fumed.  
 Ahh damn.  
 He snatched up the remote and punched the button and cycled through the channels to find something to watch. Anything to distract him from his comfortable and thoroughly amused partner sitting across from him.  
 It just wasn’t fair.  
 It wasn’t. It wasn’t!  
 Crime-fighting, magic-using super heroes were not suppose to get shot in the butt.  
 They just weren’t!  
 It was stupid.  
 It was embarrassing.  
 And...  
 ...it was exactly what had happened to Ace Cooper.


End file.
